


My Seventh Heaven

by onetether



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On - Barn Scene, F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Supernatural Finale, f u cw, mindwipe and replace it with fic, what was that trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetether/pseuds/onetether
Summary: This fix-it is going to be how the cw could have satisfied 70% of the audience, instead of no one(or the 30% that they claimed). This is basically how they could have confirmed destiel, without having to film a kiss(because they’re ignorant a-holes).
Relationships: Castiel & Eileen Leahy, Castiel & Eileen Leahy & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Doesn't Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 3AM thoughts on what I wanted the finale to be, and how I wanted each character to finish their arcs.

You’re staying in the bunker? No white picket fence, Sammy?”

Sam glares at Dean.

“Eileen and I talked about it….but the truth is we’re hunters. We can have the apple pie life, just, our version of it.”

Dean raises an eyebrow.

Sam shakes his head at him, grinning. “We’re going to start up the hunter network again, train the next generation. Make them better, more efficient, teach the kids how to balance hunting and school, like Krissy and her friends. Make proper use of the bunker.”

Dean smiles at his brother, finally accepting the leader role he was always meant to fill. “Leave a legacy behind. So, when I call, should I call you Chief?”

Sam rolls his eyes at him, the playful younger brother still there, despite all the years. “Eileen thinks we can do it…”

“And you?”

“I know we can, but I’m going to miss doing this with you. Saving people, hunting things-”

“The family business.” Dean smirks, “It’s still the family business, Sammy.” He turns and nods at Eileen’s direction. She’s standing at the entrance of the bunker, signing excitedly at Cas.

Sam’s lip’s twitch, but then turns serious. “You’re not going to disappear off the face of the Earth right? Christmas is just around the corner, and Eillen will kill me if you don’t show up...and I’ll miss you.”

Dean pretended to ponder for a moment, but in reality he knew that he couldn’t never not see Sam again. “As long as you don’t put some grubby old hunter in my room and keep more than rabbit food in the kitchen, we’ll be there. Come ‘ere Sammy.”

He claps his brother on the back, hugging him tightly and takes a breath, letting the hug go longer than normal as he remembers the crazy ride that ends at this moment. And then, Dean Winchester lets go.

Pulling away from their embrace, Sam says,“Eileen already told me she wouldn’t stay unless I kept the junk food in stock,” warmth filtering into his voice.

“She could do so much better than the salad guy,” Dean says chuckling. He digs around in his jacket pocket for the keys to Baby. “Take care of Miracle while we’re gone?”

Sam nods, “Yeah, I think he likes Eileen and Cas more than us though.”

Having located the keys, Dean looks behind him at the Impala, waiting for him. “Well, I’ll text you wherever we stop.” _Goodbye._

“You mean you’ll call, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam grins at Dean, and turns around to walk back toward the bunker. To Eileen, and a hunter network. To his new chapter.

Dean turns around too, and makes his way to Baby. He plops himself into the driver seat, and looks into the backseat where two duffel bags rest. Grinning, he puts the keys in, Baby starting up with her familiar growl. “Hey girl, ready for an adventure?”

The passenger door opens, and a trenchcoat-wearing nerdy little angel seats himself next to Dean.

“Technically, I have no gender.”

He looks over to Cas, the smile on his face stretching so wide that his cheeks began to hurt.

“Eileen said to send postcards,” Cas says, his voice quiet and soft. “Why would she want a card from a post? It’s an inanimate object.”

Dean opens his mouth to reply, and then sees the twinkle in Cas’s eye. “Okay, smartass,” he says instead, rolling his eyes. A smile appears slowly on Cas’s face, brighter than anything Dean has ever seen, so he picks up Cas’s hand and brings it to his lips to leave a kiss.

Cas’s eyes go from mischievous to fond, so full of love that Dean still, after three months of this, feels overwhelmed by it.

“So, where to?”

Dean looks back at the road, placing his free hand on the wheel.

“Doesn’t matter,” he says. Dean feels, more than sees Cas tilt his head in confusion.

“Doesn’t matter?”

Dean looks at Cas, into his ever blue eyes and feels freer and lighter than he ever has. He let go of his brother for the first time in his life. They would see each other again, on holidays and birthdays but they were headed to wildly different futures, and Dean’s was sitting right next to him.

“Yep. Cause home’s right next to me(Cas squeezes his hand at this, and Dean’s heart flutters). So as long as I have you, Baby, and sometimes Sam, I’m good.”

A beat of silence.

“And maybe, home will also be a Roadhouse 2.0 one day.”

“I’d like that,” Cas says.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

The pair face forward, and Dean presses down on the gas.

_______

“Peace is not something you win once and it will stay that way forever, it is something you build.”

_Anonymus_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a flashback cause I planned this poorly :)


	2. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More 3AM thoughts, but we're going back three months to see how Dean and Cas reunited :)

_3 months ago_

Shit. Shit, shit shit shit. Dean touched a hand to his chest, feeling himself being held together by a measly piece of rebar.

“Um, alright. Let’s go find those kids, get them out of here.” Sam sounds out breath, already glancing around the barn for the two boys.

Dean’s breath stutters, forcing the words out.

“Sam…” His brother looks up. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere.” He swallows what feels like a golf ball that’s stuck in his throat.

“What? What’re you talking about?” Sam asks, incredulously.

“Som-something in my back,” he says, “Feels like it went right through me.” Sam rushes forward, uncomprehending. He looks behind Dean, placing a hand at Dean’s back and comes away with blood on his hands. Unlike Dean, though, he jumps into action.

“Alright, um-hold on, okay, I-I got you.” Sam, the nerd of the family, stutters.

“No, no, no, no! Don’t move me, feels like this thing is holding me together right now.” Dean knew it was. He could almost picture his organs falling out of his body if Sam pulled him off of the rebar. He takes deep breaths, trying to get air into his lungs. “Jus-just give me a minute.”

Sam nods, like _duh, of course_ , and starts moving away. “Yeah, um-I’ll call for help, get the first aid kit.”

Dean shakes his head. “Sam, sam! Sammy. Stay-stay with me. Stay with me please.”

Sam looks back at Dean, all of a sudden looking 22 years old again, his fighting spirit untarnished by anything. “Dean what? You need a doctor, or a surgeon! You need a hospital!.”

“Sam, look, you get those boys-” Sam, ever the little brother steps back toward him. “Dean what? I’m _not_ letting you die!”

Dean shook his head, and grabbed onto Sam’s shoulder. “Listen, listen to me Sammy. I am so proud of you.”

He could feel Sam shaking, as his hand came up to cover Dean’s. “Dean I’m not letting you die from a piece of rebar in your back! I-I can’t do this by myself.”

Dean grinned ruefully. “Sure you can.”

“I don’t want to.”

And then the light bulbs burst. The barn begins to shake, and Dean groans in pain as the rebar moves slightly. Black spots dance in his vision, reminding Dean of a basement, a room, a confession.

A hand rests against his chest. “De-dean, hey, hey, no. Don’t you dare knock out. Whatever this is I’ll handle it, and then we’re getting you to a hospital.” As soon as Sam stops speaking, sparks fly and the barn doors burst open, and Dean realizes he must have already died and is hallucinating.

“Cas?” Sam says, his voice full of confusion and wonder.

Heart hammering in his chest, Dean looks up to see Not-Cas smiling faintly. His dumb hair perfectly wild(like his Cas), the tan trenchcoat engulfing his body in its size(like his Cas), the tie way too loose(like his Cas). But it can’t be Cas. Cas died two weeks ago in the bunker, crying, and happy with nothing. Nothing but Dean staring blankly at him as he said I love yo-

“Hello, Dean. Sam.” Not-Cas says, in the same gravelly tone that makes Dean ache and gasp in pain, more pain than the rebar in his back.

Sam splutters. “Cas-ho-what? I-” Sam glances at Dean, “We-thought you-dead-wh-”

Cas nears them, standing like a statue at Dean’s side, while Sam stammers. Then, Dean feels a hand on his shoulder and he almost blacks out from shock. He had been avoiding looking at Not-Cas, but that hand, that hand that had saved Dean, betrayed Dean, healed Dean, and loved Dean was Cas’s hand, exactly where he had left that bloody handprint two weeks ago.

All the air that Dean couldn’t seem to get into his lungs, suddenly fills him entirely, making it hard to breathe. “C-Cas?”

He turns his head and is met with the same electric-blue eyes. His Cas. His angel.

Cas lips turn up(it’s more of a grimace), but his eyes are worried.

“Dean, this is going to hurt.” Cas places his other hand on Dean’s chest. Sam quickly shuffles to Dean’s other arm, and grips his shoulder, ready to push Dean off the rebar, which Dean frankly, has forgotten about.

He can’t stop staring at Cas. Cas is here, in front of him, and alive. The hurricane of Dean’s emotions and somehow Cas is the eye of his storm. Calm, steadfast, confident whereas Dean can’t seem to hold onto one thought long enough to formulate a sentence. When Cas and Sam pull him off the rebar, he gasps, pain increasing ten fold like someone just poked hot iron on his wound. But it only lasts a second. As soon as he registers the pain, it alleviates as the gentle wash of grace heals him. Dean lets his eyes flutter close, basking in the warmth of Cas’s grace. His skin knits itself back together, blood returning, the fear of being alone escaping as he lets it out with a punching breath.

Sam steps back, his arms leaving Dean’s side. Then, Cas steps back as well, his hands leaving his chest and shoulder. At the loss of contact, Dean’s eyes open.

He’s standing, perfectly healed, no remnant of the rebar wound or cuts on Dean. Hell, he feels more alive than he did yesterday. His aching knee, and crick in his neck have disappeared. All because of some angel mojo. The storm of Dean’s mind stutters to a stop, remembering why exactly he wasn’t making a grand sappy speech to Sammy right now.

Turning, he sees Sam, and then he sees that stupid trenchcoat nerd angel touching Sam’s forehead, healing him.

“Sam’s fine, he’s not hurt, is he?” Wait.

In the two weeks after it, Dean had imagined all the scenarios in which Cas would come back. What Dean would say to him immediately. It’d be I love you or You can have it or I missed you. Something stupid, romantic and sappy. But instead, here he was.

Cas turns to face him, blue eyes flitting all over the barn, everywhere except Dean. _Look at me_ , Dean pleads silently. But he might as well be a boat caught in a hurricane, unable to reach the calm center.

“Yes, I was simply healing normal ailments of fatigue and-”

Dean’s heart must be built of iron for the amount of times it’s stopped and restarted in 41 years. As Cas falls to the ground, Sam reaching out to catch him, Dean’s heart stops again.

He rushes forward as Sam lowers Cas to the ground. Cas looked like he was almost seizing, except for the fact that his brilliant blue eyes were glowing. Sam ran his hands over the angel, trying to search for a wound, blood, anything, while Dean grabbed Cas’s face, trying to get Cas to look at him.

“Cas, Cas! Hey, where is it? What’s doing this?”

The glow shone, blindingly white and filling the air with static. Electric tingles ran down Dean’s arm and he jerked away.

“Sam, what the hell!”

Dean looks over at Sam who looks back at him in shock. The glow brightens, a high-pitched ringing almost bursting Dean’s eardrums. In a second he throws an arm over his eyes and flattens to the ground and the part of his brain that is tuned to Where’s Sam, is Sam safe registers Sam doing the same.

It lasts for barely a second, but for Dean, it felt like an eternity of holding his breath.

When the glow subsides and Dean gets back up, he looks over to Sam.

“You okay?” Sam asks, his voice hoarse. Dean doesn’t answer and carries himself over to Cas. The angel is still, eyes closed, eerily similar to three years ago behind a cabin. Something ugly, hollow, and devastated claws itself up Dean’s throat at the sight of Cas, once again, saving Dean and leaving him alone. _The lord giveth and the lord taketh away,_

“C-Cas?” No answer. Dean gently places his hands on either side of Cas’s face, lifting his head from the ground.

“He-Hey, wake up. Wake up. Cas-”

“Dean-”

“-you son of a bitch, wake up. You can’t keep saving me and then dying, so listen to me. You’re gonna wake up. Wake up and explain how you’re here and th-then we can-” Dean’s voice starts off as a shout and lowers into a whisper with each passing second of Cas’s unresponsive face. Blue eyes shuttered and gone from Dean forever. Again.

The ugly, hollow something tumbles out of Dean in a gasp, and he buries his face into Cas’s shoulder. “Come on man, please, open your damn eyes and look at me, yell at me, do something you idiot.” He rambles, for 30 seconds or an hour, until Sam stops him.

Sam shuffles over, on Cas’s other side. Dean hears him sniffle and then breathe in sharply.

“Dean, he’s waking up.”

His back must hate him for how fast Dean pulls himself from Cas’s shoulder. Desperately, Dean watches as Cas’s eyes flutter open, gazing at Dean.

“Dean.” Cas’s gaze flits over to rest on Sam.

“Sam.”

Sam smiles faintly, swallows down hard. “Hey, Cas. Scared us for a second.”

“My apologies.”

Dean waits for Cas to look back at him, that piercing blue gaze that could see into his soul. The look that warmed Dean and told Dean everything, if he hadn’t been so thick-headed to see it. Instead, Cas pushes himself up, moving to stand.

Dean rises with him, hands slipping to rest uselessly beside him.

An uncomfortable silence ensues for all of three seconds.

“It appears,” Cas of course, breaking the silence, “I am human now.”

Sam smiles and goes in for a hug. “How’d you make it out of the Empty?” Sam asks as he pulls away.

Dean continues staring at Cas, silently pleading with Cas to look at him.

“Jack.” Cas says, lips turning up in a slight smile.

Both Sam and Dean glance at each other. “I thought he was going to be hands off?”

Cas nods, “He is, in human affairs. But, Heaven needed some reconstruction and he needed to create new angels to keep it powered. He rescued me from the Empty and I’ve been helping him create the perfect heaven for-” He stops abruptly, blue eyes glancing at Dean.

And Dean? He erupts. “So what? You were never going to let me, us know that you were alive?”

Sam looks back at him, worried. “Dean…”

“Angels don’t belong on Earth, Jack let me come save you once, and then I had to become human...” Cas says, and then looks down. Dean feels a pang of guilt, Cas losing something else because of him.

“...and I didn’t know if you would want to see me.” Cas mutters.

Sam whips around to Cas. “What? Why wouldn’t we want to know you’re okay? You’re family!”

Finally, finally, Cas gazes back at Dean, unflinchingly, in a silent question.

Sam looks between them.

Dean takes a shuddering breath. For two weeks, he begged silently for another chance, just one. To tell Cas that yes, he could have it. He’s always had Dean.

Dean takes one step toward Cas and it all comes crumbling down, like a dam breaking and he rushes forward, slamming into Cas so hard that the trip backward, Dean holding Cas up with a hug.

He breathes in that airy, spring scent that Cas always carries, and mumbles, “Stop dying on me.” Cas’s arms are hesitant, but when Dean speaks they tighten around him, wrapping him in a warm embrace.

______

Sam ushers the two young boys to the Impala, fastening their seat belts. Hopefully, by the time they calmed down Dean and Cas would be done sorting through their shit.

 _Unlikely_ , Sam thought to himself. _They haven’t sorted anything out for 12 years._

As Sam is about to close the passenger door, the older brother asks, “Is Mom okay?”

Sam bends down, eye level with the boy. “Yes, she’s actually waiting for you and your brother at home. So let’s get you there alright?”

The boy nods, “Alright. I’ll protect Mommy and Jonas from the monsters.”

Sam pats his knee, “Don’t worry, that’s what my brother and I do. You just give your Mom a big hug when you get home.”

The boy nods and then looks down at his brother–Jonas–who’s sleeping against the boy’s shoulder. Sam’s heart aches for them. The pair were too young to lose a parent. Shutting the door, Sam feels like he needs to say something. After 15 years of death, he knew the grief that came with losing someone.

Staring back at the barn, he says, “It’s going to get harder, and it’ll probably get harder after that. But you have your brother, and your Mom, and you’re going to get through this. And you’ll go to school, and play, and grow up. The world keeps turning, buddy.” He looks through the window and chuckles at the sight of both boys asleep. He opens the passenger door, and is about to get in when he sees Dean and Cas exit the barn. Sam raises an arm and waves them over.

As they come up, Sam raises his eyebrows. Cas’s hair looks thoroughly messed up, hair sticking in many different directions, and his tie seems to have gone missing.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re peachy.” Dean grumbles. Cas rounds the car, and climbs in next to the sleeping boys. “We burned the vampires...and my tie.” Cas says, smirking.

Sam looks across the hood of Baby and raises an eyebrow. Dean rolls his eyes and opens the door. “Let’s go home.”

Sam coughs, trying not to laugh as he notices something.

“You missed a button on your shirt.”

Dean looks down quickly, and then looks back up to glare at Sam.

“Shut up and get in the car.”

Sam chuckles, “Took you long enough,” and then he jumps into Baby before Dean can kill him.

Cas grins at him in the rear view window.


End file.
